la vie est dure pour les sang purs
by evandarkmaga
Summary: Draco Malfoy n'a pas la vie qu'il veut. Il est obligé de faire ce que Voldemort lui ordonne de faire et même si cela doit le rendre malheureux
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

j'ai décidé de tenter une dernière fois ma chance sur ce site, sinon l'histoire est toujours sur mon blog et elle continue

Prologue

Je ne peux pas. Le vieux est comme un père pour lui. Si je le tu, il va me détester …

Chapitre 1

Le jeune blond sortait de la salle de classe quand il aperçoit son pire ennemi sorti de la salle d'en face. Le « balafré », comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler, était toujours en compagnie de son Weasel d'ami. Draco le remarque, étrangement les yeux du jeune Slytherin se posaient sur le brun à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Au début, quand ils étaient en première année, le descendent des Malfoy croyait que c'était la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui pour avoir refusé son amitié. Ça a été quand le survivant a été choisi pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Harry Potter.

Il avait senti l'inquiétude monter en lui quand le directeur de Hogwart avait annoncé le nom d'Harry. Il savait ce qu'Harry devrait affronter. Son père lui avait déjà dit depuis le début de l'été dernier quel serait les trois tâches. Il était déjà pas certain de voir « son » brun vaincre un dragon, mais il était sûr qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre les êtres-marins du lac. Il savait cependant que le labyrinthe ne lui poserait aucun problème vu le nombre de danger qu'il avait déjà du combattre et qu'il devrait encore combattre. Sortir d'un dédale, il était certain qu'il en serait capable.

Quand il a compris ce qu'il ressentait envers le brun, il était tombé dans le désespoir. Il savait qu'une histoire entre eux était impossible. Leur passe était replis de rancœur et il savait qu'il fallait que ce sentiment perdure s'il voulait continuer à regarder le survivant en face sans lui tombée dans les bras. C'était la seule solution, s'il ne voulait pas craquer pour les yeux verts remplis de tristesse et de solitudes. Il s'assurait donc que les hostilités soient plus intenses et plus fréquents. Il avait commencé par des badges « A bas Potter » et avait continué par des insultes et toute autre chose du style. Il s'assurer que même les choses les plus anodins s'accumulent au point de lui faire piquer une crise.

Draco fit sorti de ses pensees quand il heurta le mur du couloir de plein fouet.

-Alors Malfoy, t'a perdu le sens de l'équilibre ou celui de l'orientation?, Demanda

Weasel.

-Aucun des deux j'imagine, vu qu'il ne les ait jamais eu!, Marmonna Harry à Ron.

Sans se douter que Draco les avait entendu, ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione en rient de lui. Draco avait envie de hurler et de pleurer, mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela faisait six ans que la guerre a été ouvert et rien ne les ferait revenir en arrière…

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après une dure journée, Draco retourna enfin dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangé. Comme tout bon préfet, il avait sa propre chambre. En entrant, il trouva sur son bureau un grand duc, son oiseau messager. Dans un grand soupir, il prit la lette qui était attachée sa patte droite et la lue.

_"Draco chéri_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je me porte comme un charme, mais je me sens si seule entouré des compagnons de ton père. Le maitre de ton cher père nous fait toujours honneur de sa présence dans notre manoir. Severus m'a informé que tu ne lui adresse plus la parole. Je t'en prie Draco soit raisonnable, c'est le seul qui soit véritablement en mesure de t'aider dans ta tâche. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne lui demanderas aucune aide, alors je te demande seulement, je t'en prie, d'être prudent._

_Je t'aime énormément_

_Narsissa Black M."_

Comme notre petit blond s'en doutait, la lettre provenait de sa mère. Il savait que cette dernière devait être la seule personne qui l'aimait vraiment. Mais il serait bien obliger d'ignorer son conseil. Il voulait échouer cette mission, ainsi il ne deviendrait jamais le joujou d'un chauve sans nez. De plus il ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer le courroux du brun avant son suicide; car il refusait de vivre en sachant qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

Suite à sa toilette du soir, Draco se mis au lit. Son sommeil ne fut par contre guère une échappatoire! Il rêva de nombreuses fois, toujours le même genre de rêves où il croyait perdre Harry. La première fois fut contre le dragon, mais dès que le balais arriva en volant dans le stade, il fût très vite rassuré. Un changement ce fit dans les alentours et il se retrouva près du lac de Hogwarts. La seconde épreuve fut très éprouvante vers la fin, Harry n'avait pas fait surface et il restait à peine cinq secondes à l'épreuve. Le coup décisif fut quand le Weasley et la demi-vélane sortirent de l'eau. Il s'était alors dirigé vers les canots pour retourner à l'école pour pouvoir libérer ses sentiments sans être vu. Lorsqu'il montait dans une barque, des cris de joie lui vinrent à l'oreille. Il fut si soulager qu'il n'a pu retenir ses larmes. Il fut alors projeté dans les gradins de la troisième épreuve. Cette épreuve a été plus angoissante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'était mis à paniquer quand son père avait quitté les estrades sans avertissement. Draco avait déjà une idée de ce qui se passait et c'était mis à supplier de ciel pour que le survivant s'échappe à nouveau contre lord noir. Ses prières avaient été exaucées quand il vit le brun arriva vivant avec le corps mort de Diggory. Son rêve se changea de nouveau pour arriver dans le salon des Malfoy. Malfoy senior était assis dans son fauteuil et l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer une nouvelle plutôt amère. Voldemort avait envoyé des Détraqueurs qui avaient attaqué Harry, ce dernier allait avoir des problèmes avec le ministère pour usage de magie par un mineur. Draco avait alors eu très peur qu'Harry soit renvoyé de l'école.

- Draco, Draco!

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et vit Blaise Zabini lui sourire.

- Debout la marmotte. Il est presque sept heure, et si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas rater histoire. De toute façon, tu dormiras là-bas... C'est tellement ennuyant!

- Je me lève. On a quoi après?

- Divination, métamorphose et DCFM!

À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Salut a tous

Pour ceux qui attendaient le troisième chapitre avec impatience, (j'en doute fortement)

Le voici. Il a été produit plus vite que prévu.

Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas fait, alors je le fais maintenant :

Les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R

Et il y aura une explication à la fin de la fic pour ne pas vous dévoiler quoi que se soit avant que vous ne l'ayez lu.

Sur ces notes, bonne lectures

Chapitre 3

Le cour d'histoire de la magie était reconnu pour être celui où tous, à l'exception d'Hermione, dormaient à poings fermés. Le professeur, monsieur Cuthbert Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de château, était le seul à être capable d'endormir une classe en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch. C'était aussi le professeur qui avait le mois à cœur la réussite de ses élevés, avant Snape. Pour ce dernier, tout dépendait du point de vu, pour les Gryffindor, les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff, c'était le cas, mais pas pour les Slytherin, c'était une autre histoire. Ce fut donc dans ce cours que Draco a pu repenser a tout ce qu'il avait rêvé la nuit dernière.

Il avait cru qu'il allait perdre Harry. Perdre, pas vraiment, vu qu'il ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à envisager de ne plus revoir le survivant dans les corridors de l'école ou dans leurs cours communs. Quand le jeune héro fut innocenté, le jeune Malfoy nageait dans le bonheur total, mais il savait que le Gryffindor passerait sa pire année dans ce château, avec l'arrivée d'Umbridge. Draco était complètement ébranler de savoir que cette pro-ministère allait enseigner à Hogwarts, la vie du balafré deviendrait un véritable enfer. Draco n'était pas sûr qu'il soit capable de se retenir de réagir à chaque fois que la face de crapaud s'en prenait à Harry. Mais il devait le faire, car en réagissant, il aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de son père. Il avait donc dû se fait violence pour calmer sa colère pendant tous les cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année précédente. Quand Umbridge avait créé la brigade inquisitoriale, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour pouvoir couvrir les arrières du jeune Gryffindor. Il avait déployé des efforts et des astuces inimaginables pour protéger le survivant et ses amis pas très discrets, quand ils se rencontraient dans la salle sur demande. Mais tous ses efforts n'avaient finalement servi à rien, car mademoiselle Marianette Edgecombe avait tout balancé à Ombrage. Il était complétement hors de lui et il l'aurait fait connaitre mille et une souffrances pour avoir rendu ses efforts inutiles, s'il n'avait pas reçu une éducation Malfoyenes. Il était cependant en accords, pour la première fois, avec Hermione pour la punition que miss Marianette Edgecombe avait reçu pour avoir délatté des informations sur l'Armée de Dumbledore. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire humiliation. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent alors vers la fin d'année, quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'Harry était tombe dans le piège de face de serpent. Il s'était demandé s'il reverrait le survivant ou pas. Pendant toute cette nuit-là, il avait attendu d'avoir des nouvelles de ce qui se passait dans les départements du ministère de la magie. Quand il avait reçu la lettre que lui avait envoyée sa mère, pour lui annoncer l'arrestation de son mangemort de père, il n'avait ressenti aucune lueur de tristesse, car il savait de Harry était saint et sauf. Mais sa joie s'était effacée quand il continua à lire la lettre. Voldemort voulait le voir. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé Death Eater à seize ans et qu'il devait accomplir une tache complètement démesurée, voir impossible, pour protéger sa mère de Voldemort et de ses autres partisans fous.

Après toutes ces pensées désagréables, notre jeune blond pris conscience que le cours d'histoire était terminé quand Blaise tira sur la manche de sa robe. En se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de classe, Draco révisa mentalement son plan. Il devait d'abord commencer par tuer le directeur de Hogwarts, ainsi sa mère ne subirait pas le courroux de l'albinos sans cheveux. Il devait penser à elle qui avait toujours été présente pour lui. Elle l'avait tant de fois protégé de la méchanceté de son père et elle était aller jusqu'à briser le serment qu'elle avait vis a vis face de serpent : ne parler de la mission de Draco à personne, en demandant à Snape de prêter main forte au jeune Slytherin. Il savait aussi que Snape, même s'il était le chouchou du seigneur des ténèbres, était toujours là pour sa famille et ses amis. Il lui avait même prouvé en lui demandant à plusieurs reprises cette année en ne cessant inlassablement de lui offrir son soutien dans sa mission. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi son parrain s'était retrouver dans Slytherin et non dans Gryffindor. Il savait donc qu'il pouvait compter sur son maître de potions, s'il lui demander son aide. Il avait l'intension de demander à Severus de mettre sa mère à l'abri, pour qu'elle soit définitivement éloignée des autres Death Eaters et de son sans cœur de père. Quand ces deux taches seront terminées, il avait prix la décision de disparaître .Il ne savait pas s'il quitterait simplement le pays ou s'il se donnerait la mort. Il penchait de plus en plus vers la deuxième option. Il n'arrivait de se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'il aurait bientôt le sang du directeur de son école sur les mains. Il préférait aussi cette option, car il savait que le Gryffindor ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il traquerait le blond jusqu'à le retrouver et le tuer de ses propres mains, pour se venger. Il voyait déjà assez le dégoût et la haine que le balafré lui portait, il ne voulait pas l'empirer. En fait, il ne voulait surtout pas être témoins de ce dégoût et cette haine. Le jeune blond n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de _happy end_ pour lui. Qui voudrait d'un Death Eater doublé d'un meurtrier comme amoureux? Certainement pas le survivant dans tout les cas. Il avait déjà une petite amie avec qui il aurait une vie pleine de joie, quand il aura terrassé l'idiot qui se prenait pour le maître du monde. La mort était sans doute moins douloureuse que la vie, mais il était un Slytherin, il tenait à sa vie.

C'est après ce long moment de réflexion que Draco arriva à la tour d'astronomie, pour le cours de divination.

À suivre

Pour ce qui est du cour de divinations, je sais que Draco ne l'a pas dans son horaire. Mais dans ma tête, ils ont les mêmes matières et vu que Harry ne va vraiment pas avec le cours d'arithmancie et que dans les films, ils ont tous les deux le cour de divination (explication vaseuse), je me suis dis que cela passerait mieux. Désole pour ceux qui sont déçu, mais j'essayais de faire mieux la prochaine fois pour que mes fantasmes ne détruit pas la réalité, en fin la vraie fiction,

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et a bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous

Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas exactement quand je publies ma fic, vu que je l'écris en même temps que je le publies. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'a chaque mois, il y aura un chapitre qui sera publier. En d'autre terme, je publie mensuellement. Je suis désolé, mais la vie à l'extérieur de l'ordinateur est assez charger, surtout que l'école recommence bientôt, ce qui me laisse encore mois de temps pour ma fic. Ce qui est sur, comme je le disait, c'est que je publierais à chaque mois, au plus tard le 20 .

Merci pour la comprehension

Chapitre 4

Le cour de divination commença avec l'arrivée de Trelawney. Tremblante, comme d'habitude, elle franchi la porte d'entrée avec sa démarche qui avait toujours un effet malaisant. Comme toujours, tous prirent leurs sacs pour sortir leurs livres, quand elle annonça avec sa voix tremblante

- Non, mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre qui se poursuivra jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ce chapitre intitule « la goumencie », plus connu sous le nom de l'art de lire l'avenir dans les restes de tartes. J'ai fait appelle à nos chers amis les elfes du château pour qu'ils nous en préparent. Vous savez, je me suis rendue compte, avec de nombreuses années de pratique, que pour s'assurer d'une réussite total de cet art, il faut que la personne dont on prédit l'avenir mange une tarte avec sa saveur préférée.

Quelques secondes après que son monologue fut terminé, des elfes de maison apparurent avec des tartes des tous les parfums possibles. Les élèves s'éloignèrent des tables, voyant les elfes arriver avec des couvercles et des panneaux avec les saveurs des tartes écrits déçu. Après quelque instant, tous furent enfin prêts à commencer le cours.

- Maintenant, mes enfants, placez-vous à la table où se trouve votre tarte préférer.

Draco pris donc toutes ses affaires et s'assit à la table où l'écriteau indiquait mélasse. Il posa son matériels par terre quand quelqu'un vint s'assoir à la chaise devant lui. Il fut très content de ne pas être le seule à aimer les tartes à la mélasse, mais sa joie disparut tout à coup, comme si on lui avait aspergé de l'eau froide en plaine face. Il avait souvent vu Harry manger des sucreries à la mélasse. Il releva la tête tout doucement, il avait vu juste. C'était le jeune Gryffindor qui était assis en face de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de mépris tout en sachant la réponse. Il voulait s'assurer que cela se termine en catastrophe ou en engeulade pour que Saint-Potty lui foute la paix après.

- Je suis étonné que tu ais du goût Malfoy! répondit Harry en ignorant complètement la question du blond.

- Je te retourne le compliment Potter. Menti t'il.

- Je crois qu'après ce cour, je n'en toucherais plus une autre tarte à la mélasse de toute ma vie. T'es content j'imagine! Toujours **à pourrir la vie des autres, Malfoy!**

- Tout à fait peti-

Draco ne put malheureusement pas terminer sa phrase, car Trelawney apparu à leur table

- Vous n'avez pas encore commencé, mes très chers?

- Nous nous apprêtions à le faire professeur, dit Draco d'une voix charmante qui passa tout à côté de la plaque, car le professeur continua à les regarder avec ses immenses yeux globuleux. Elle faisait partie des deux seuls professeurs sur qui le charme du jeune Slytherin ne faisait aucun effet, l'autre était McGonagall.

- Vous allez faire équipe ensemble, car il n'y personne d'autre à votre table.

Sur ces mots, elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes.

- A toi l'honneur Potter!

Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il prit une de la tarte, l'apporta à sa bouche et se mit à mâcher très lentement. Il voulait absolument énerver Draco. Ce dernier était connu pour être impatient.

Le blond quant à lui, avait vu le regard de Harry quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui pourrissait la vie. Certe s'il devait s'en prendre a quelqu'un c'était bien lui, car c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour être dans cette situation.

Mais ses pensées sombres s'envolèrent d'un coup quand il vit Harry manger. Il prenait tout son temps, mastiquer avec une lenteur impossible, qui était tout à fait anormale et il compris le petit jeu du Gryffindor, mais il était pas d'humeur à lui céder la victoire, il détourna les yeux et regarda les autre élèves. Blaise était avec Weasel, Pansy avec Longbottom, et Crabbe et Goyle étaient ensemble bien évidement. Après avoir fait le tour de la classe, Draco revint à son partenaire qui était en face de lui. Harry n'avait prix que deux bouchées depuis trois minutes et il s'apprêtait a prendre le troisième quand il remarqua que le blond le regardais avec des yeux d'affamer

- Qu'est ce que t'as Malfoy?

- Rien du tout Potter.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors?

- Parce que je n'ai pas mangé au déjeuner à matin.

Pour lui répondre, Harry se remis a manger tout aussi lentement qu'avant. Certe la réponse de Draco était un peu tirer par les cheveux, mais il était heureux de pouvoir voir « SON » brun manger en face de lui. C'était toujours ses amis qui avaient cet honneur, puisque ce dernier mangeait toujours dos à Draco. Le blond jubilait de joie à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Quand Harry arriva enfin à la moitié de sa pointe de tarte, il le déposa sur l'assiette, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa sur sa chaise.

- Et maintenant perdit, dit le brun avec une voix glacial.

Il détourna la tête pour voir son meilleur ami qui discutait avec Blaise. Leur discussion avait l'air plutôt animée et enjouée. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, comment son ami pouvait avoir l'air de s'amuser alors que lui s'était prix la fouine comme partenaire. C'est vrai que Blaise ne passait pas tout son temps à faire chier le peuple, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Comment ce connard de blond, imbu de son sang « pur » pouvait avoir le même goût que lui. S'il avait su que la personne qui s'était assit avant lui était Draco, il aurait changé de place. Ça changerais pas grande chose dans les résultat, mais il aimais tellement la tarte à la mélasse qu'il avait choisit de ne pas s'assoire avec son meilleur ami. À chaque fois qu'il regardait le Slytherin, il avait le goût de lui sauter au cou.

*Ce fils de Deatheater pensait à quoi, à la fin? Il croit vraiment qu'on ne savait pas qu'il avait intégré leurs rangs? Si seulement je pouvais savoir se que lui et Snape tramaient. Celui-ci non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas mis à la porte quand je lui a dit ce que j'avais entendu dans leurs conversation. Bon sang, je suis vraiment la seule personne à me poser des questions sur ces deux-la, même Hermione et Ron ne me croient pas. *

Il revint de ses pensées quand Draco fit un mouvement pour l'interpeller, mais il était tellement frustré qui lui dit d'un ton de dégoût.

- Pas la peine de faire tout ce semblant, mange ta tarte, je dirais que tu réussiras dans tout et que tu diras que moi je connaîtrais une fin atroce. Cela te va comme ça.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Potter?

- Arrête ça avec moi Malfoy. Je sais que tu trames quelque chose, même si les autres ne me crois pas!

- Pour qui tu me prends Potter?

- Ok ferme-la. J'étais supposer avoir passer le point où je m'énerve contre toi.

- Ça veux dire que tu essaie d'être ami avec moi? demanda-t-il avec un peu d'espoir

- Non, un idiot reste un idiot, tu es une cause perdue, alors que je te dise se que je pense de toi ne changera rien au bout du compte.

- On ne t'a pas appris le respect, à ce que je vois. Moi, au mois, je ne traite pas tout le monde de tous les noms.

- Parce que ton père ne t'a rien appris d'utile, appart le protocole

Le cap de chuchoter venait de passer, ils se parlaient normalement et cela avait attiré l'attention des voisins de table.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit sur mon père?

- Que c'était un idiot de Deatheater qui pourrit à Azkaban.

Là, c'était trop. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Draco voulait étriper Harry, quoi qu'il puisse lui faire pire. Pendant ces deux dernières années, Harry n'avait pas vu à quel point Draco faisait des efforts. Certes des efforts pour ne pas lui courir après, mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le brun soit protégé du mieux possible. Mais monsieur était trop occuper à voir un Draco vaniteux, espiègle et tout le tralala à la place du Draco qui le voulait son bien, qui s'occupait de toujours le blanchir quand les choses prenaient trop d'ampleur. Pour lui c'était un salo doublé d'un futur tueur. Qu'il s'en prenne à son père ne lui dérangeait pas, mais c'était l'image que le survivant avait de lui qui ne plaisait pas à Draco.

*Tu penses vraiment que ça m'amuse de devoir faire semblant, de devoir faire comme si je n'avais aucun sentiment, que cela me fait plaisir de toujours jouer les méchants. TOUT CE QUI T'INTERESSE C'EST TA PETITE PERSONNE*

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Le Slytherin sorti sa baguette et le pointa sur son compagnon de table ; mais aucun sortilège ne put lui venir à l'esprit. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de se synchroniser avec son corps. Pourquoi aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, cela il ne le savait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait sa baguette pointée sur Harry et qu'il avait l'air parfaitement niaiseux. Il resta comme sa pendant plusieurs secondes.

Le survivant avait déjà dépassé le stade de surprise après quelques secondes. Il observait alors le Slytherin qui essayait de lui jeter un sort avec un regard incrédule. Le blond serait bien le premier à lui jette un sort pour le plaisir de le faire, mais là, il avait l'air d'un incapable. Certes, incapable ou pas, Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire, il sortit sa baguette à son tour et la pointa sur le vert et argent.

–Experiamus

Cependant, quelque chose de très inattendu se produisit à ce moment précis. Draco avait été expulsé par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie Ça allait chauffer pour lui. Il venait de faire la pire affaire de toute sa vie. Peut-être que le Slytherin s'était seulement casser quelques os, dans le pire des cas, il serait mort. On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux chois déplurent à Harry, mais c'était la réaction de Dumbuldore qui l'inquiétait, et surtout celle de Snape, ce vieux fou complètement protecteur envers son fieul. S'il découvre que c'était Harry qui était responsable du malheur du blond, le maître des potions serait capable de... mieux vaut ne le pas savoir.

En entendant le bruit de la fenêtre brisée, tous les élevés était retournés pour voir que Harry, la baguette dans la main gauche (Harry est gaucher), plus de Draco Malfoy dans les parages et une fenêtre en mille morceaux. Presque tous se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'était devenu le blond. Trelawney, comme à son habitude, regardait ce qui se passait avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

- Mes chers petits, regagniez vos places, s'il vous plaît, et continuez à vous exercer à ouvrir votre troisième œil, dit-elle après plusieurs minutes, mon chéri, dit-elle à Harry, allez rejoindre ce pauvre petit et amenez le à l'infirmerie. Je vais aller prévenir notre directeur de cet incident. Harry opina et couru vers les escaliers. Tout en descendant les marches, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le blond ne l'avait pas attaquer. Sa réflexion prix fin quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Il arriva enfin au près du corps inerte de Draco. Il manqua de briser la baguette de Draco, car celle-ci était à terre, à 3 centimètre de son pied gauche. Il le ramassa et prit conscience qu'il était tout en sueur après que quelques gouttes lui soient tombées sur la main. Il mit la baguette dans sa poche et approcha du corps du blond.

- Potter!

C'était Snape. C'était la fin pour Harry. Il se retourna pour voir son professeur courir vers lui et son filleul. Après s'être agenouiller pour voir son fieul, il se retourna vers Harry et le pris par le col.

- Qu'est que vous luis avez faite espèce de…

- MAIS RIEN DU TOUT. Il est tombé de la tour d'astronomie et je suis venu voir s'il allait s'en remettre.

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot Potter?

- Pas plus que tout le monde, monsieur, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, il savait cependant que cette remarque allait lui coûter cher. Snape ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais n'a pu le faire, puis qu'une autre personne l'avait interpellé.

- Severus, puis-je savoir ce que vous être en train de faire.

C'était la voix de Dumbledore, Harry était sauf pour cette fois-ci. Le vieil homme n'allait s'en doute pas laisser Snape lui faire du mal sans réagir.

- Monsieur le directeur, en disant ces mots, il lâcha Harry, j'ai vu ce jeune homme courir dans les dans les escaliers, alors je l'ai suivi pour voir s'il ne tramait pas quelque chose. Et je l'ai vu venir proche du corps d'un des élèves de ma maison. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il c'était produit.

- Rien du tout, Severus, le jeune Draco Malfoy ne se tenait seulement que deux pattes de sa chaise et il est soudainement tombé. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre. Le jeune Harry Potter n'a rien à voir là dedans et c'est très louable à lui de venir voir ce qui est arrivé à un de ses camarades de classe.

Snape avait l'air complètement perdu et Harry était heureux comme jamais, mais il se demandait si Dumbledore mentait ou si c'était la version de Trelawney. Il espérait que ce soit la deuxième.

- Severus, amenez ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie et dite à Pomfresh de bien s'occuper de lui. Harry voudrais tu m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau, j'ai à te parler.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Dumbledore savait la vérité et c'était arrangé pour que Snape le laisse en paix, mais si c'est lui qui s'occuperait de ce cas, avoir Snape à dos ne serait que le bienvenu.

Le directeur et Harry marchaient côte à côte en silence. À chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, Harry se retrouvait toujours dans le bureau du directeur comme pendant sa deuxième année, où il y avait les attaques du basilique. C'était clair qu'Harry allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quand ils arrièrent enfin devant l'aigle géant qui faisait office de porte, Dumbledore donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. Quand ils furent entrés Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole.

- Harry qu'est ce qui c'est réellement passé. Le professeur Trelawney m'a dit que le jeune Draco avait passé par la fenêtre après que tu lui jette le sort : expelliarmus, alors ne me dit pas que c'était un bête accident je te pris.

Harry était sidéré, Trelawney était capable de faire autre chose que de dire des bêtises. Mais cette réflexion n'allait certainement pas aider Harry à se sortir de là. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Dumbledore pour savoir que le mensonge ne marcherait pas sur lui. Il prix donc la sage décision de tout lui raconter sans laisser échapper aucun détail.

- Étrange, très étrange, dit alors Dumbledore quand le récit fut terminé

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange professeur, qu'un Deadeater ait hésité à me tuer?

- Harry, les accusations rapides ne sont pas les biens venus dans ce bureau.

- Mais professeur, je suis sûr qu'il trame quelque chose.

- Mais tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances n'est-ce pas?

- Non, professeur.

- Alors je te prierai d'arrêter de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'est pas.

- Bien professeur.

- Je suis heureux que tu entends raison, mais oui, il est étrange que Monsieur Malfoy ait hésité à t'attaque. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'ailleurs, nous en avons eu la preuve au cours de ses six dernières années.

- Professeur me permettriez-vous de rendre visite à Malfoy pour lui poser la question.

- Bien sûr, mais ménage le je te pris, souviens toi dans quel état tu t'étais retrouve quand tu es toi même tombé de ton balais en troisième année et encore, j'avais ralenti ta chute pour que les dégâts soient minimaux, mais lui n'a pas eu cette chance.

- Bien professeur.

Après son entretien avec le directeur, Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Il put voir le visage indigné de ses deux amis.

- Ron m'a tout raconté Harry, comment as-tu pu faire ça?

- C'est vrai, à cause de toi, je me suis mis Blaise à dos.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom, lui? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Là, tu détournes la question, pourquoi t'as attaqué la fouine?

- Il avait essayé d'en faire autant, je n'allais pas me laisser faire quant même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il a essayé d'en faire autant ».

Harry raconta pour une deuxième fois ce qui c'était vraiment passer dans le cours de divination

- Étrange, très étrange, dit Hermione

- Dumbledore a dit la même chose quand je lui aie raconté ce qui c'était passé.

Sur ces mots, les trois amis mangèrent leur dîner sans rien dire de plus.

Les deux dernières périodes qui restaient avaient à leurs horaires n'allaient pas passer vite. Le cours de métamorphose était complètement assommant. Ils n'avaient fait que de la théorie cette période-ci et ils s'étaient tous ramasser avec trois rouleaux de parchemin à faire, chacun de 65 centimètres. Il fallait qu'ils expliquent pourquoi la métamorphose humaine était dangereuse, pourquoi il était si difficile de copier un objet en plus que 15 exemplaires et pourquoi les gens de l'ancien temps avaient créé l'art de la métamorphose. Ce cours-ci ne fut rien comparer à ce que Snape leurs avaient fait subir, surtout à Harry. Il avait mal digéré l'insulte que lui avait dit le survivant. Après avoir retiré plusieurs dizaines de points aux rouges et or pour des raisons futiles, comme d'habitude, il donna une punition à Harry qui lui fit perdre tout son après-midi. Le brun s'était retrouvé à ranger toute la salle de classe, Manuels et autres objets présents dans la classe y compris.

Quand Harry fut enfin libre de sa punition, il était déjà six heures de l'après-midi. Il se dirigea alors vers la grande salle pour prendre son souper. Il avala son repas rapidement. Non qu'il avait très faim, mais il voulait tirer l'incident de ce matin au clair. Il prit enfin la direction de l'infirmerie après avoir expliqué son départ précipité a ses deux amis. Il arriva enfin à destination quand il vit l'infirmière a cote du lit de Draco en train d'essayer de calmer ce dernier. Le blond gesticuler dans tous les sens et la pauvre femme faisait peine avoir. Comme tout Gryffindor confirmer, il se précipita pour allait aider Madame Pomfresh.

- NON, NON, NON…, c'était tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du Slytherin

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que Draco s'était immobilisé. On pouvait voir le calme qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage.

- Harry, ce fut le dernier mot que prononça le blond avant de tomber dans les vapes.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prix, mais je vous dois un grand merci pour votre aide monsieur Potter. Cela fait plus de 30 minutes que j'essaie de le calmer.

Sur ces mots, ces deux personnes posèrent leurs regards sur le corps du blond inanimé.

Fin du chapitre 4

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre

Un petit review STP


	5. Chapter 5

SALUT!

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu respecter mes promesses. Je sais que ce n'est que des excuses et que ça ne changera rien au fait que le chapitre est en retard, mais ma clef USB, m'a complètement lâché, j'ai donc du écrier tout le chapitre dans les 5 jour qui viennent de passer. J'espère que vous serez compréhensibles envers moi.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre5

Harry passa la fin de la soirée et la majorité de la nuit dans l'infirmerie au chevet de Draco. Le brun n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi le blond ne l'avait pas attaqué et pourquoi il a cessé de s'agiter quand il a entendu le son de sa voix. En attendant le réveil de ce dernier, il avait eu le temps de faire une grande partie de ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Il avait même réussi glisser dans le monde des rêves. Il suffit d'un battement de paupières et tout avait changées en face de lui. Draco se tenait debout en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait alors que la lampe de chevet de Draco qui éclaire la pièce. Ce qui faisait que la moitié du visage qui faisait face à Harry était dans l'ombre. Tout autour d'eux régnait un silence de mort. Même les bruits extérieurs n'arrivaient pas à pénétrer la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent dans le silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait le courage de lui poser une question :

- Tu ne devrais pas être au lit?

- Je te retourne la question Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, vu que tu a fais une chute de plus de 30 mètres de haut.

- Je me demande à qui la faute, dit Draco de façon inaudible.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non rien, qu'est ce que tu veux pour de vrai?

Draco n'était pas idiot. Il connaissait les sentiments du survivant à son égard. La preuve, il n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer et à le propulser d'une fenêtre qui était situé à plus de 30 mètres de haut. Il avait longuement réfléchit à cette question, pendant que le brun était dans endormi, pour arriver à sa conclusion. C'était simplement la culpabilité qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir. C'était un Gryffindor de toute manière, ce qui était tout a fait dans leurs habitudes. Quand Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, car il n'avait pas envisagé sérieusement la façon de mettre les choses en avant, Draco le coupa sec

- Économise te salive Potter! Tu as déjà tout dit tantôt, non? Alors tu peux t'en aller.

- Très bien, dit le brun après quelque second de réflexion, mais il ajouta rapidement, alors dit moi pourquoi tu n'as pas pu m'attaquer dans le cours d'astronomie.

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas Potter? Draco était tout à coup saisit d'une envie de lui donner un coup de poing en plein face. Mais il se retint de le faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais depuis aujourd'hui, enfin ça avait commencé hier, qu'il avait le gout de frapper Harry. Il savait qu'il ne se le permettait pas, comme pendant le cours de divination. Son esprit l'en empêchait.

Il avait réfléchit pendant que Harry dormait. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis durant ces deux dernières années n'avaient finalement servi à rien. Il était tout à coup submerger par des envies différentes, celle de tout dire au survivant, l'autre de lui sauter dessus et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ait libéré tout sa frustration. D'un bord il n'aurait plus rien à lui cacher, lui avouer toute la vérité, lui montrer qui il était véritablement. Et de l'autre le goût de se venger de tous les malheurs qui l'accablaient en s'en prenants au brun. Tout ce que ce dernier savait faire c'était de penser à sa petite personne.

*Il était vrai que je suis aussi comme ça, mais toi t'es le survivant doublé d'un Gryffindor*

Après avoir vraiment réfléchit, il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'aucune des deux solutions n'étaient bonnes et avait opté pour une troisième option qui était de devenir encore plus chiant et de réussir sa mission pour sauver sa mère.

- Non et je n'arrive pas à comprends pourquoi tu as arrêté de gémir dans tous les sens dès que tu as entendu ma voix.

Draco se détourna de la fenêtrer pour regarder Harry pour la première fois depuis leur conversation. Son visage était un peu différent. Il ne portait plus son masque de «parfait Malfoy», mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. La surprise fut totale pour Harry. Il remarqua avec stupéfaction l'expression qu'affichaient les yeux de Draco. Il n'avait toujours aucune expression qui traversait son visage, mais ses yeux à eux seuls pouvaient montrer tout ce qui se cachait en lui. Les yeux du Slytherin croisèrent ceux du Gryffindor et le pénétrèrent en profondeur. Harry pouvait voir un vide comme un manque, mais aussi de la tristesse et beaucoup de haine.

Draco avait abandonné son masque pour le regarder réellement, quand il vociféra tout à coup :

-Va-t'en!

La voix du blond exprimait toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient. La haine était cependant la plus présente.

Une haine qu'il avait contenue, qu'il avait accumulée depuis son enfance et dont il n'avait jamais pu se détacher. Cette haine qui remontait à son enfance, quand son père lui faisait subir toute sortes de tortures pour s'amuser ou lui enseigner les bonnes manières et ce que signifiait vraiment être un Malfoy.

Et toute cette haine, Harry la recevait maintenant, complètement abasourdi. Il doutait même d'avoir le vrai Malfoy sous les yeux. C'était un Draco complètement différent. Il n'était plus arrogant, fier et sans émotions. Le Draco qu'il avait devant lui était rempli de mal d'être, de manque de confiance en soi, de peurs et de faiblesses. Un homme détruit de l'intérieur.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il disait, Draco parla de nouveau, essayant de reprenant son calme.

- Dehors? Le masque du parfait Malfoy était de retour, c'était le Draco d'habitude.

Harry compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en retirer, il se leva de la chaise, prit des affaires et quitta l'infirmerie. Il remarqua Snape au passage. Celui-ci attendait depuis plus de six heures en dehors de l'infirmerie. Le directeur des Slytherin n'avait malheureusement pas pu parler à son fieul sous l'interdiction du Dumbledore. Il avait du attendre patiemment, sans broncher que Harry ait fini de parler à Draco. Que Dumbledore l'empêche de voir Draco n'avait pas mis Snape de bonne humeur, mais la goûte d'eau avait été quand le brun s'était endormi alors que Draco s'était réveiller quelque minutes après. Il se rappelait ce qu'avait dit le directeur

- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'intervenir quelque soit que soit la façon dans cette salle. Vous aller laisser à Harry la liberté de parler à monsieur Malfoy! Suis-je bien claire Severus?

Le maître des potions n'avait alors pu que suivre les ordres du directeur, ne pouvant les contournés puisqu'ils étaient si clair. Quand Harry passa devant lui en lui adressant un sourire.

Snape était devenu rouge. Rouge de colère ou rouge de gène. Il ne le savait pas lui-même, ce qui l'avait déstabilisé, était les yeux de survivant. Il lui rappeler la femme qu'il avait aimé, les yeux de Potter étaient d'un vert tellement chaleureux. Harry voyant que son professeur tournait au rouge, il décida de s'en aller rapidement avant de recevoir une punition. Il entendit Snape se retourner et parti en direction l'infirmerie, sans doute pour parler à son fieul.

Le Gryffindor arriva enfin à sa sale commune. Contrairement aux autres salles communes de Hogward, celle des Gryffindor était toujours occupée après 3h du matin. Hermione était assit sur un fauteuil, et lisait pour une enieme fois L'histoire de Hogward.

- Salut Mione!

- Harry, tu sais quel heure il est?

- Tu m'attendais?

- Bien sur, voyons! Tu disparaît après le souper sans nous dire ou tu vas, tu t'attends a quoi?

- …

- Aller raconte!

- Et bien, je suis allé voir Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

- Tu as quoi?

- J'essayais de savoir pourquoi il ne m'a pas attaquer quand il en a eu la chance.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Ron m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'as attaqué!

- En vérité, Harry recommença à raconter cette histoire encore une fois.

Revenons au moment où Snape est parti en courant vers l'infirmerie.

- Draco est ce que ça va? Demanda le professeur de potion inquièt. Il avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation qu'avaient eue les deux jeunes hommes, il avait entendu le ton de voix changer et s'était interrogé sur la raison de ce changement.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleur, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Maudit Potter, s'il Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, je lui aurais appris les bonnes manières, à cette espèce…

-Cela n'aurait changé rien au fait que je sois tombé de 30 mètres. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetté que de me plaindre de ce que m'a fait Potter.

-Draco, Voyons! Ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable. Le blond était vraiment redevenu comme avant. Tout aussi froid que de la glace.

-C'est vrai, quand il sera mort, on aura enfin tout la paix.

-Draco je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais est-ce que tu te sens bien? J'ai entendu une bonne partie de votre conversation et à un moment donne, ta voix…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Severus, le coupa froidement Draco. J'ai longuement réfléchit sur la question et je crois que je vais tenter le tout pour le tout. Son regard n'exprimait absolument rien. Il était complétement vide, vide d'émotions. On aurait dit une coquille vide, sans âme à l'intérieur.

Le maître des potions cru avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête de blond pour qu'il veuille se jeter dans la gueule du loup d'un coup. Certes, il n'aurait qu'à prévenir Le directeur ainsi leur plan ne tomberait pas complètement à l'eau, mais la décision de Slytherin était plus que précipité.

-Severus, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, il reprit d'une voix calme, peux-tu remettre ça à ma mère en main propre? Draco sorti une lettre de sa poche et le donna à Snape. Quand tu auras terminé, envoie-moi un Hibou. Mais dit lui de l'ouvrir en privée. Quand j'aurai reçu la confirmation de ta part, je mettrais mon plan à exécution.

Draco avait déjà écrit cette lettre plusieurs jours auparavant. Il avait acheté une maison avec l'argent d'un de ses comptes privés et l'avait placé sous serment de fidelitas. Il était le gardien, ce qui fera qu'après sa mort, se sera à sa mère que reviendrait cette tache. Elle y serait en sécurité.

- Draco tu sais je ne pourrais l'a voir que cette fin de semaine. Tu devras patienter encore quelque temps.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Sur ses mots, Draco pris ses effets personnels pour retourner dans sa chambre de préfet.

- Merci beaucoup Severus. Ces remercîment étaient tout sauf chaleureux. Il y avait un détachement complet.

- Tu sais que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, dit le directeur des Slytherin, mais Draco était déjà parti. Le maitre des potions était très complexer, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de son fieul. Quelques minutes auparavant, il s'exprime avec ses émotions et après, il redevient complètement comme avant. Cela peiné énormément Snape de voir son fieul ainsi. S'il n'avait pas été membre de la famille Malfoy, il aurait sans doute eu une vie plus facile.

Pendant qu'il se diriger vers sa chambre, il préparait son plan final. Il y repensa pendant tout le reste de la nuit. Pendant que le blond utiliser son cerveau pour sauver les derniers membres de sa famille, Harry lui avait Hermione qui essayait de l'aider à tirer cette affaire aux claires.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu avance Harry, Malfoy serait le premier à te lancer un sort s'il le pouvait.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Dumbuldore la permission de lui parler quand il reviendra à lui. Je suis sûr que s'il ne l'as pas fait c'est que Voldemort ne voulait pas. Tu te souviens quand j'ai rêvé que Voldemort que avait dit à tous ses partisans que seule lui avait le droit de me tuer. Malfoy avait sûrement voulu me jeter un avada, mais Voldemort l'en a empêché. Mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai appris grand-chose à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie?

- Rien, à part que j'ai vu un Malfoy assez différent, je dirais.

- Hien?

- Et bien, Malfoy m'a regardé pour la première fois avec des émotions. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire tout le mal qu'il avait en lui et sa voix tremblait et le timbre était tout sauf habituelle.

- Mais Harry, tu ne lui a rien dit de avant qu'il se transforme en « emotional Malfoy »

_ (version de Harry de ce qui s'est passer dans l'infirmerie) _

- Je lui aie rien dit justement. Il a commencé par : Économise te salive Potter! Tu as déjà tout dit tantôt, non? Fac tu peux t'en aller.

Puis j'ai continué ainsi : Très bien, alors dit moi pourquoi tu n'as pas pu m'attaquer dans le cours d'astronomie.

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas Potter

- Non et je n'arrive pas à comprends également pourquoi tu as arrêtait de gémir dans tous les sens quand tu as entendu ma voix.

J'avais oublié de te dire que quand je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie, Malfoy se débattait comme un diable et il s'est calmé quand j'ai demandé à madame Pomfresh : Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

Puis c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est transformé en « emotional Malfoy », comme tu le dis.

Et il a crié : Va-t'en! Mais vas t'en, tu ne comprends pas?! Quand il s'est rendu compte à quel point il avait dérapé du parfait Malfoy, il a remis son masque et a dit d'une voix calme : Dehors

C'est ainsi que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie.

- C'est vrai que c'est très étrange, mais ce qui m'inquiet le plus, c'est toi Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Mione? Tu crois qu'il aurait réussit à me jeter un sort sans que je m'en aperçois, avant que je l'expulse par la fenêtre.

- Non, c'est plutôt la façon dont tu racontes cette histoire qui m'inquiète.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement de Malfoy!

- Voyons Mione, si je m'enf…

- Harry, le coupa Hermione, on dirait que tu ne réalises pas que tu l'as fait tomber de plus de 30 mètres de haut.

- Bien sûr que je…

- Non, tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement. Tu ne prends pas vraiment le temps d'analyses ce que c'est réellement passer. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir le pourquoi. Pas le bon en tout cas. Harry voulu protester, mais Hermione continua. À t'écouter, je croirais que Malfoy n'est pas un humain. Harry peut-être qu'il manigance vraiment quelque chose, peut-être qu'il est vraiment devenu un Deadeater, mais il reste un humain et même s'il ne montre jamais ses émotions, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas, la preuve, il te les a montré.

Le Gryffindor devait se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione avait encore une fois raison. Il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon. Il baissa la tête et regarda le plancher, rouge de honte. Comment avait-il pu devenir comme cela.

- Je crois, continua Hermione, que ce qui c'est passé dans l'infirmerie était un cri de désespoir. Malfoy doit être au pied du mur.

- Tu crois?

- J'ai entendu une conversation dans les toilettes entre Parkinson et Bulstrode. Elles disaient que Malfoy avait complètement changé cette année, depuis la rentrée, plus précisément. Il passe beaucoup de temps seul et s'inquiète constamment pour sa mère.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances.

- Je ne fais que te dire ce que j'ai entendu. Mais si comme tu le dis, si Malfoy est vraiment devenu un Deatheater, je ne crois pas que ce soit par gaieté de cœur, mais plutôt pour sauver mère. Imagine, Malfoy senior à complètement rate sa mission au ministère et il a été capturé puis amené à Azkaban. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit très content de cela. Je crois plutôt qu'il a voulu se défouler sur sa femme et que Malfoy est intervenu. Il a dû sans doute accepter de devenir Deatheater pour protéger sa mère.

- Mais connaissant Voldemort, cela n'a pas dû être suffisant. Malfoy s'est donc retrouvé à faire un sale boulot!

- Car Voldemort menace toujours sa mère.

Harry prenait enfin conscience de tout ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ennemi. Il s'était comportait comme un véritable égoïste en pensant qu'a lui. Ce que faisait Malfoy était normal. Lui-même serait prêt à tuer si la vie de ceux qui lui sont chères était menacée. Voyant que son meilleur ami prenait conscience de ce qui arrivait, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- S'il n'a pas voulu t'attaque…

- C'est parce qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

- Exact! Je pense que d'habitude s'il t'attaque, c'est pour s'amuser, mais là tu as du vraiment le mettre en rogne et s'il ne s'était pas arrêté à temps, il t'aurait sans doute fait très, très mal.

- Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas attaqué.

- Pour cela, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Il faut que tu trouves toi-même. Après ces mots, Hermione commença à ramasser ses affaires. Harry, je vais me coucher, à demain.

- Bonne nuit Mione.

Tout en montant les escaliers Hermione se demandait comment elle avait pu faire pour être amis avec Ron et lui. Ils étaient tout deux aussi bête ou même plus que leurs pieds. Et cette réflexion se porta aussi sur Draco.

* Les hommes, des vrais IDIOTS. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, si t'avais autant de courage que d'arrogance, tu aurais pu lui avouer que tu l'aimais avant même que Voldemort apparaisse. Tu aurais sans doute eu un peu d'effort à faire, mais Harry aurait sans doute fini par accepter. Mais non, monsieur a voulu jouer dans l'ombre. Personne ne remarque les gens qui travaillent dans l'ombre, sauf moi. Le pire, c'est que tu n'étais vraiment pas subtile. Je me demande comment les autres ont faire pour ne pas le remarquer. Et toi Harry, t'es plus désespérant que lui. Il n'arrive pas à t'attaquer et il te montre son vrai visage, et tout ce qui te vient en tête c'est : « Je suis sûr que s'il ne l'as pas fait c'est que Voldemort ne voulait pas. Tu te souviens quand j'ai rêvé que Voldemort que avait dit à tous ses partisans que seule lui avait le droit de me tuer. Malfoy avait sûrement voulu me jeter un avada, mais Voldemort l'en a empêché. » Tu veux me rendre folle ou quoi. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir la vérité. *

Cette réflexion avait mis Hermione dans tous ses états. Elle s'était changer et parti se coucher dans sa chambre de préfet. Dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, Harry était plonger dans une profonde réflexion dont il n'arrivait pas avoir le bout. Il était sur des certaines choses. Premièrement, Malfoy ne cherche qu'à protéger sa mère. Deuxièmement, Malfoy complotait bel et bien quelque chose. Et que troisièmement Hermione ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il connaissait bien cette dernière pour savoir quand elle lui cachait de quoi. Le survivant avait donc pris deux décisions importantes. Demain, aura lieu son prochain cour privé avec le directeur Hogwart. Il lui demanderait de la faire venir à l'école pour lui parler et la mettre en sécurité. En suite parler avec Draco pour comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé aujourd'hui ou plutôt hier, vu que nos protagonistes ont déjà dépassé minuit.

Le prince des Slytherin et des Gryffindor passèrent leur nuit à réfléchir sur le comment sauver Narsissa Black Malfoy.

J'espère que vous avez aimé

Laisser un review S.V.P


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous.

Je suis extrêmement désolé de ne pas avoir publié mon chapitre comme convenu. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu avec l'école et tout ce qui vient avec.

Je me suis rendu compte que Snape donnait les cours de DCFM et non de potions dans le sixième livre. C'est pour ça que maintenant c'est l'ancien maitre des potions.

Petit détail technique, moi j'habite au Québec. Ce qui fait que pour moi le déjeuner est le matin, le dîner est a midi et le souper est le soir. J'espère que vous ne serez pas confuses ou confus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ( :

Chapitre 6

Le soleil s'était levé depuis à peine quelque heure que la grande salle était bruyante. C'était un mercredi matin et la grande majorité des élevés de sixième année était libérés dans le matin, à la première période. Harry profita donc de cette opportunité pour aller rendre visite au vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur. Pour être fou, il l'était, mais dans le bon sens. Il suffisait de repenser au stratagème qui avait empêché Voldemort de prendre la pierre philosophale. Il faut vraiment raisonner étrangement pour penser à ça et Harry était tout à fait en accord sur ce point avec ses autres camarades.

En entrant dans le bureau, le survivant vit le magnifique oiseau rouge et jaune volait en cercle au centre de la pièce. Quand Harry ferma la porte, l'oiseau se posa sur son perchoir et se mis à chanter. C'était un chan tout simplement indescriptible.

-Harry, quelle merveilleuse surprise!

En se tournant vers l'escalier qui se trouvait en arrière du la pièce, Harry vit le directeur de Hogwarts. Ce dernier descendait à pas lents. Peu à peu, le chan de Fumsec s'adouci jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne sort de son bec.

-Je t'en prie, assoit toi Harry, dit Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que tu d'amène ici de si bonne heure .

En s'assoyant sur l'un des deux chaises, Harry commença son récit : C'est en rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier, professeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de réponse claire, mais j'en ai parlé à Hermione. Nous somme arrivé à la conclusion que si Malfoy est devenu un Death Eater c'est uniquement pour protéger sa mère. Selon Hermione, Voldemort menace sa mère. Le fait que Malfoy senior ait échoué l'an dernier au ministère ne doit pas lui faire plaisir et il doit vouloir se venger sur Malfoy junior. Ce dernier doit avoir une mission qui le fait risque sa vie.

- Si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de me dire, Harry, c'est que si nous mettons madame Malfoy en sécurité, nous nous assurons la confiance de monsieur Malfoy, dit le directeur d'une petite voix tout à fait audible.

- Je crois que oui, professeur. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible de la rencontrer ce soir durant mon cour prive.

- Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'elle sera là, mais je vais de mon mieux.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Harry se leva, salua le directeur et quitta le bureau.

Pendant que toute l'école se trouvait dans la grande salle pour le diner, Dumbledore convoqua Snape dans son bureau

- Severus, j'ai une demande à vous faire.

- De quoi s'agit-il monsieur le directeur

- Je voudrais que vous convoquiez la mère de madame Malfoy. Dites-lui ce que vous voulez, mais l'important c'est qu'elle soit là ce soir.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais à quelle heure voulez-vous la rencontrer?

- Vers 19h30 h, s'il serait possible.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Je suis content de pouvoir compter sur vous, Severus. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Tout comme Harry, le directeur des Slytherin se leva, salua le directeur et quitta le bureau.

En marchant vers ses appartements, Snape se demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter à Narcissa pour l'attirer à l'école sans pour autant attirer l'attention de Voldemort. En arrivant devant la chemine, Snape soupira longuement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et jeta la poudre de cheminette.

- Manoir Malfoy!

En un instant, le maitre des potions se retrouva dans le somptueux château centenaire.

- Severus, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite. C'était une voix glaciale, comme un couteau qui se frottait contre une roche.

- Maître, quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Voldemort avait sur son visage cette expression indescriptible. On pouvait croire à un sourire en même temps que de la colère. Ce serait plus facile de le définir, s'il avait un visage humain. J'espère que c'est pour m'annoncer des bonnes nouvelles.

- Tout dépend de la perception de la nouvelle mon seigneur.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste quand tu joues avec les mots Severus, murmura t'il, Va s'y, qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes.

-Je n'ai malheureusement rien qui puisse vous être utile. Je suis venu voir Narcissa, c'est à propos de Draco.

- Encore cet incapable. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait.

- Rien maître, c'est Dumbledore qui veut voir Narcissa!

- Il s'est fait repérer? La voix de Voldemort n'exprimait pas vraiment de l'interrogation, mais plutôt une sorte de menace. Snape savait trop bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Il recula de quelque pas, avant de reprendre :

-Non, mon seigneur. Potter a expédié Draco de la tour d'astronomie et Dumbledore voudrait parler à Narcissa afin de ne pas se faire poursuivre en justice.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait lui-même?

Snape se félicita pour la maitrise dont il faisait preuve. Sa capacité à garder son calme l'empêchait de trembler comme une feuille devant le visage menaçant et reptilien qui était devant lui. Ce dernier était sur le bord de lancer l'un de ses deux sortilèges impardonnables préférés et Snape savait que ce ne serait pas très doux pour lui. Mais il savait cependant qu'en mettant la faute sur ce que Voldemort considérait comme une faiblesse du directeur, était sa seule chance de salut.

- Il s'est dit que si un proche de Narcissa lui annonçait la nouvelle, le choque risque d'être moins grand.

- Ce vieux fou… Voldemort se retourna et cria le nom de la maitresse de la maison. Quelques minutes, Narcissa fait son apparition dans la salle. Elle s'immobilisa devant le seigneur des ténèbres et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Je vous laisse discuter de la mort de cet idiot. Vraiment les Malfoy, vous être tous inutiles. Ton fils est exactement comme son père.

Les larmes commencèrent à apparaitre dans les yeux de la maitresse de la maison quand le seigneur des ténèbres quitta la pièce. Elle tomba à genoux et se mis à pleurer a chaude larmes.

- Narcissa reprend toi je t'en prie!

- Severus, comment! Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? Tu étais supposé le protéger, tu me l'avais promis, Severus, promis!

- Ton fils se porte très bien Narcissa.

- Quoi? Mais le seigneur des ténèbres vient de dire qu'il est mort.

- Non, ton fils a juste passé à travers la fenêtre de la tour d'astrono…

- JUSTE… COMMENT JUSTE PASSER PAR UNE FENETRE!?

- Il va bien, je te l'assure. Je l'ai vu depuis l'accident et il s'est complètement remis de choc. J'ignore comment il a pu s'en sortir idem, je fais toujours des recherche déçu, mais il est en pleine forme.

- Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres …

- Il a tiré cette conclusion par lui-même. Mais je viens te parler de quelque chose de plus grave. Dumbledore veut te voir.

- Pourquoi?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais il voudrait te rencontrer vers 19h30 ce soir. Je crois que c'est pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de problème judiciaire ou autre chose.

- Est ce que je pourrais le revoir ce soir quand je viendrais à Hogwarts.

- Bien sûr. Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille préparer mon cour de cet après-midi.

- À ce soir Severus.

- À ce soir.

Sur ces mots, le maitre des potions se dirigea vers la cheminée pour son retour à Hogwart. Quand les flammes l'emmenèrent dans ses quartiers, il fut soulager de ne plus être en présence du maître des ténèbres.

Il était 17h et Harry venait de finir sa journée. Accompagné de ses deux compères de toujours, ils sortirent de la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Pendant plus de cinq ans, cette matière avait été la préférée des Gryffindors, mais depuis que Snape avaient repris ce cours, tous les rouges et or se plaignaient constamment.

Pendant que le trio Gryffindorien marchait dans les couloirs de l'immense château, quelqu'un les rejoins. C'était Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier se mit à parler Ron. Ils parlaient de Quidditch et sans se rendre compte, les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent le survivant et Miss-je-sais-tout. Harry regarda Hermione pendant un long moment sans comprendre ce qui venait de ce passé et ils reprirent leur chemin vers la bibliothèque. Harry laissa Hermione entré dans son territoire et lui, se dirigea vers la salle commune et éventuellement son dortoir.

Il y avait plusieurs choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit en même temps. Premièrement, à quel point il détestait ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces dernier avaient chacuns une chambre rien que pour eux, juste parce qu'ils étaient préfets. Ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient avoir la paix quand ils le voulaient. Et en ce moment précis, Harry avait grandement besoin de solitude. Mais son dortoir était toujours très bruyant. Il voulait se préparer convenablement à rencontrer officiellement Madame Malfoy. Il installa un sort de silence autour de son lit avant de s'y allonger et de se mettre à réfléchir. Il voulait mettre Malfoy hors service, mais ce que Hermione lui avait dit la veille, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il comprenait à quel point il était dans l'erreur, concernant Malfoy, mais il se voyait mal sympathiser avec lui quand même. Ils s'étaient détestés pendant plus de six ans et cela ne risquait pas de changer du jour au lendemain. En laissant aller ses pensées, Harry s'endormit.

Snape se trouvait devant le portail vers 19h, attendant l'arrivée de Narcissa. Cette dernière ne se fit guère attendre, elle transplana devant l'enceinte de l'école.

- Bonsoir Cissy.

- Bonsoir Severus.

Les deux personnes se mirent à marcher vers le château.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, dit le maitre des potions. Comment a réagi le seigneur des ténèbres?

- Il se demandait comment Draco a pu survivre à sa chute.

- Je fais ma recherche et je suis arrive a la conclusion qu'il a libéré sa puissance et que cela a amorti sa chute.

- Tu as sans doute raison, Severus. Crois-tu que j'ai le temps de parler à Draco?

-Bien sûr, je dirais que vous aurez environ 15 minutes : le temps de se rendre au château et le déplacement jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

En arrivant devant la chambre privée de Draco, Snape frappa deux fois.

- Draco, c'est moi, Severus. Ouvres, j'ai à te parler.

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur inimaginable. Les deux personnages entrèrent dans la chambre. Ce fut un choc pour le blond de voir sa mère à côté de son parrain. Narcissa s'avança vers son fils.

- Draco…Est-ce que ça va? Dit-elle en prenant Draco dans ses bras.

- Oui, ce dernier était sidéré, Pourquoi est tu ici?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais l'important, c'est que tu vas bien!

Snape se détourna de cette scène et quitta la chambre privée du préfet, laissant à la mère et au fils un peu d'intimité pour se parler.

- Comment as-tu fait pour tomber de la tour d'astronomie?

- Comment…

- C'est Severus.

- Quoi

- Le professeur Dumbledore voulait me parler a propos de ta chute.

- Maudit fou!

- Draco, je t'en prie, surveille ton langage. Narcissa serra son fils encore plus fort dans ses bras. Draco, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Prends soin de toi. Elle desserra son emprise d'autour de son fils. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, le directeur m'attend. Veux-tu m'accompagner?

- Oui.

En sortant de la pièce, le deux blonds virèrent l'ancien maitre des potions. Ce dernier voyant que les deux Malfoy n'avaient plus besoin de son aide, hocha de la tête et se retira. Narcissa et Draco marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Draco laissa sa mère entrer dans le bureau et fit demi-tour, la regardant disparaître alors que la gargouille tournait sur elle même.

Harry s'était réveillé dans son lit. Comme à sa grande habitude, il allait être en retard. Il décida de prendre un raccourci qui passait par les toilettes à Mimi pour pouvoir arriver plus vite. En passant à côté des toilettes, Harry entendit Mimi parler. Mais puisque personne n'allait dans ces toilettes, à cause de caractère du fantôme qui les hantaient, du moins, c'est ce que Hermione prétendait lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé en deuxième année. Après avoir hésité pendant quelque seconde, la curiosité l'emporta sur le Gryffindor et il entra dans les toilettes des filles.

Fin du chapitre 6

J'espère que vous avez aimé, un petit review S.V.P

L'extrait du chapitre 7 sera sur mon blog le 10 décembre.

A la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut a tous

Voici le chapitre 7

Je tiens a vous dire un joyeux noël et une bonne année!

Il se pourrait aussi que ce soit le dernier chapitre, vu ce qui risque d'arriver demain XD!

Chapitre 7

La scène qui s'offrait à notre Gryffindor était étonnante. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant une fenêtre ouverte. Étrangement, la première question qui lui passait par la tête fut : Qu'est ce qu'il fait, en Novembre, devant une fenêtre grande ouverte. Ce qui était plus étrange, c'était que Mimi tournait tout autour de lui.

- Arrête de pleurer mon ange.

- La ferme, cria le blond. Sa voix était cassée. Il pleurait. C'était étrange pour le Gryffindor de voir son Némésis pleurer de la sorte. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas un être complètement dépourvu de sentiments, mais c'était toujours aussi étrange de le voir s'exprimer.

En entendant Draco lui parler rudement, Mimi se mit à pleurer et partit en direction des toilettes. Voyant que le Slytherin était tout seul, il tenta de l'approcher.

- Malfoy, tenta-t-il timidement. D'un seul coup, Draco se leva d'un coup et sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Il pointait Harry de nouveau. Malfoy, calmes-toi, je…

- La ferme Potter!, hurla le blond. Va-t'en!

- Sinon quoi Malfoy, la voix d'Harry monta d'une octave, tu vas essayer de me lancer un sort comme hier?

- Je… je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention.

- Je t'en prie Malfoy, arrête! Tu risques juste de te faire mal.

- Que sais-tu de moi Potter? Il y avait un ton de défi dans a voix.

- Que tu es un Death Eater.

- Brian le binoclard, j'imagine que tu l'as découvert en m'espionnant dans le train.

- Je sais aussi pour ton père.

- C'est vraie, les journaux n'en ont pas parlé de long en large de cette affaire durant l'été, répondit sarcastiquement le blond. Qui plus est, c'est de ta faute tout ça, cela lui fendait le cœur de lui répliqué ainsi. C'est de ta faute tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment.

- Comme la mission que Voldemort ta confié qui est suffisamment dangereuse pour que tu y laisses la vie, en menaçant ta mère!

- …

- Et que c'est uniquement pour la protéger que tu es devenu Death Eater.

Draco piétinait sur place.

- Attention Malfoy, tu risques de repasser par la fenêtre encore une fois.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais continua à point Harry de sa baguette magique. Ses yeux étaient rouge et gonflaient et il était possible de voir les traces de larmes qui avait coulé sur son magnifique vissage.

- Calme toi, dit Harry en avança vers le Slytherin. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais toi oui, si tu recules. Le brun rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et approcha encore du blond. Calme-toi! Le corps de Draco tremblait sans cesses, et de plus en plus visiblement. Malfoy, je peux t'aider si tu me laisses faire. Le Gryffindor commit l'erreur ultime : Draco!

En entendant son nom, le Slytherin recula, il franchit le peu de distance qui le séparer de la fenêtre, ce qui lui fit tomber de la fenêtre. Draco savait ce qui suivrait et ne voulait pas le revivre une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Quelques minutes avant dans le bureau du directeur

- Bonjour Narcissa, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Mieux que ce matin, et vous?

-Le temps passe et les gens trépassent, comme tu le sais si bien. Mais passons, il n'y a aucun intérêt de parler de moi.

- Professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir. J'ai rencontré Draco et il m'avait l'ai en parfait santé.

- Je vois que tu as eu vent de ce qui s'est passé hier, mais non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais te parler. Après cet incident, j'ai eu la visite d'un jeune homme qui a vu clair sur se qui se passait réellement autour de ton fils.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus. Il nous faut attendre son arrivé qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Harry fut heureux d'avoir un instinct très puissant.En voyant le blond passer par la fenêtre, il s'était jeté sur lui pour le rattraper par son bras gauche. La position dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé n'était pas des plus confortables, mais il avait réussi à lui sauver la vie.

- Malfoy reprends-toi! Je ne peux pas rester dans cette position trop longtemps.

En entendant Harry, le blond reprit conscience et commença à comprendre ce qui se passait

- Potter laisse moi tomber!

- Non! répondit brutalement Harry.

- Alors utilise ta magie!

- Je ne peux pas, ma baguette est dans ma poche.

En disant ses mots, Harry se concentra sur ses bras. Il devait sauver le blond sans avoir recours à la magie

- Malfoy, peux-tu agripper ton autre main à la mienne?

- Je vais essayer…

Draco leva son bras droit vers le Gryffindor. Le bras droit d'Harry lâcha la gauche de Draco pour la droite. Maintenant qu'il avait mieux agrippé le blond, Harry essaya de le remonter. Ce n'était pas la chose le plus facile à faire, mais il le fallait. Il dut utiliser toute sa force pour y arriver. Peu à peu, le Slytherin remontait pour enfin passer à nouveau, le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans savoir trop comment, il se retrouva, nez à nez, allonger sur le brun. Il se mit rapidement debout et s'éloigna d'Harry.

- Merci Potter. Un Malfoy sait se montre reconnaissant quand il le faut.

- Euh… bi...bien. Est-ce que ce veux dire que tu acceptes de venir avec moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore?

- Quoi…Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans son bureau? Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry voulait l'emmener dans le bureau du vieux fou, surtout que ce dernier était occupé à régler des affaires avec sa mère.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui pour parler de toi, dit Harry avec un petit sourire amuser.

- Quoi, la confusion se lisait sur le visage du Slytherin

- On voulait savoir comment te sortir de l'influence de Tu-sais-qui.

L'étonnement du blond était à son comble après cette phrase. Jamais il n'aurais cru que le brun essayait de prendre soin de lui. S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il se serait mis a pleuré comme une madeleine. Pendant ces deux dernières années, il n'avait pas arrêté de se culpabiliser intérieurement d'avoir voulu sauver la vie de son pire ennemi à plusieurs reprises. Ce dernier n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il se trompait. Harry essayait peut-être pour la première fois de lui sauver la vie et il y avait des fortes chances qu'il y arrive. Harry sorti Draco de ses pensées en agitant la main devant son visage.

- Malfoy, ça va? Voyant le Slytherin revenir à lui, le brun l'attrapa par la main pour le conduire avec lui dans le bureau du directeur.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Narcissa, il aurait dû être là depuis un moment.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Désolé pour le retard, professeur, dit Harry en entrainent Draco derrière lui. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée. J'ai eu un léger contre temps.

- Draco, que fais-tu ici?

- Je l'ai vu passer de nouveau par la fenêtre Mme. Malfoy. J'ai réussi à le rattraper et à l'emmener ici avec moi.

- Draco…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement mère.

- L'important, c'est qui ne soit pas blessé. En disant ses mots, le directeur agita sa baguette et fit apparaitre une troisième chaise. Les deux jeunes hommes vinrent s'assoir à leur tour. Draco était à côté de sa mère et harry à côté du blond. Maintenait Harry, que dirais-tu de nous faire part de ton idée.

- Euh…Harry se retourna vers Narcissa, prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer. Après la discussion que j'ai eue avec Draco dans l'infirmerie, nous, Hermione et moi, somme arrivés à cette conclusion. Pour s'assurer que votre fils ne risque pas sa vie, nous devons VOUS mettre en sécurité.

- Pardon?

- Si nous vous mettons en sécurité, Draco n'aura plus raison de suivre Voldemort. En entendant ce nom, Draco et sa mère frémirent. C'était la preuve que leurs craintes pour cette abominable créature étaient bien réelles.

- Puis-je savoir où avez-vous l'intention de me cacher monsieur Potter?

-Je crois pouvoir régler ce problème, intervint le vieux directeur. L'une des maisons rattacher à l'ordre du phénix devrait faire l'affaire. Je suis sûr que votre sœur, Andromeda, serait ravie de vous accueillir.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, dit la blonde en détourant les yeux.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Ce fut pour la première fois que Draco pris la parole. Vous seriez sous la protection de l'ordre. C'est mieux que d'être seule. Narcissa regarda son fils qui avait toujours la tête baissée. En regardant cette scène, Harry eut chaud au cœur. Il était fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joies, mais il nous faut avant tout l'approbation de Narcissa.

- Que risque-il de m'arriver si je refuse? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Rien de particulier. J'effacerais tes souvenirs.

- Mère, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Contrairement à moi, vous n'avez pas la marque, Ce dernier regarda Harry. L'étonnement se lisait sur les traits du brun. Draco savait que ce se produirait, mais il continua sa phrase. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra pas vous retrouver.

Narcissa regarda son fils pendant quelque seconde avant d'accepter l'offre.

-Je vais m'occuper de tout le reste. Je crois qu'il serait préférable pour toi, Narcissa, que tu restes dans l'enceinte de l'école le temps que tout soit régler.

-Merci professeur, dit Harry. Je crois que nous pouvons disposer maintenant.

-Tout à fait.

Les trois invites se levèrent dans une synchronisation absolue et quittèrent la salle. Harry laissa les Malfoy marcher en avant. C'était un drôle de trio qui marchait dans les couloirs du château. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent personne, car le couvre-feu allait être mis en place dans quelques instants. Narcissa, qui sentait la tension regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui eux, marchaient la tête baissées.

- Je vous laisse, dit cette dernière. Je vais aller voir Severus.

- Je vous accompagne, dit précipitamment Draco qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec Harry.

- Je connais ce château aussi bien, sinon plus que toi. Elle se retourna vers Harry. Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant monsieur Potter.

Cette dernière se retourna et s'en alla à pas rapide. Ne voulant pas parler à Harry, Draco augmenta sa vitesse de marche

- Malfoy!

- J'imagine qu'il faut que je te remercie aussi pour cela aussi Potter.

- Pas nécessairement. Je voulais te parler de ce que tu as dit dans le bureau.

- A propos de la marque, dit-il innocemment.

- Oui, voudrais-tu me la montrer s'il te plaît?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Draco releva la manche de son bras gauche. Il était bien obligé de respecter sa demande, après tout ce que Harry venait de faire pour lui aujourd'hui. Harry recula de quelques pas en voyant le blond remonter sa manche, puis il se rapprocha.

- Ça te fascine, Potter?

- Pas spécialement. Je me demandais si ça faisait mal de la recevoir?

- J'imagine que tu as dû connaitre pire, vu ce qu'il te faisait l'an dernier.

- Euh…Est-ce que tu accepterais de répondre à une autre question.

- Tout dépend de la question. Dit il froidement

- Quelle… est… la mission qu'il t'a confiée?

Narcissa frappait à la porte des appartements de l'ancien maitre des potions.

- Severus, ouvres-moi, c'est Narcissa.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Narcissa n'hésita à y pas à entrer. Severus était assis sur une chaise. Avec un mouvement de main, il indiqua la chaise qui lui faisait face. Narcissa vint s'assoir.

- Que te voulait Dumbledore?

- Me mettre en sécurité.

- Pardon…?

- Potter s'est arrangé avec Dumbledore pour me retirer de l'emprise de seigneur des ténèbres. Ainsi Draco n'aura plus besoin d'exécuter ses ordres.

Dans le couloir, Draco regardait Harry avec un regard amusé.

- Curieux, Potter?

- Pas spécialement, je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu risquais ta vie. Si ça en valait la peine.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que sa mission ne tient plus, conclu Snape.

- Exact, répondit Narcissa.

- Ce qui voudrais dire que le serment ne tiens plus.

- Oui, il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'annuler.

- Je suis sûr que Dumbledore serait en mesure d'arranger ça.

- QUOI…, s'écria Harry, TU DEVAIS TUER DUMBULDORE?

- Pourrais-tu le crier encore plus fort Potter? Dis Draco, sarcastiquement en croisant ses bras.

-Désoler, se reprit le brun. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit du plus grand sorcier noir de l'histoire que me donnent des ordres.

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à là.

-Tu es vraiment trop naïf Potty. Bon je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas qu'on puisse me voir marcher avec toi. Bye!

- Attends Malfoy

- Quoi encore? Répondit-il

- J'ai une dernière question. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question d'hier dans l'infirmerie. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de t'agiter dans ton sommeil quand tu as entendu ma voix.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Tu es le survivant. Tu as dû me faire quelque chose inconsciemment. Le blond était plus froid que jamais. Il s'en alla, laissant le brun derrière lui en pensant

* Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il me sauve la vie et je suis toujours aussi froid avec lui.*

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans la tête du blond. Il voulait vraiment pleurer, encore. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était libre, finalement, que sa mère était désormais en sécurité, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiété à son sujet. Pour couronnée le tout, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui était à l'origine de son bonheur. Mais il avait une peur qui l'envahissait. Une peur dont l'origine lui était inconnue. Il l'avait senti apparaitre quand sa mère l'avait laissé seul avec le survivant. En entrant dans sa chambre, Draco s'adossa au mur et se mit à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé

Un review S.T.P


End file.
